A neverending secret
by rivercrush
Summary: I just decided a story about James and Lily would be nice. So this story is a story about James,Lily,Remus, And Sirius as well as some made up characters .Enjoy.I dont own anything


**Lilly has a secret**

**Chapter 1: Schools Out At Hogwarts**

Lily raised her head to look out the window. It was a terrific day out! The sun shone just right into her room. Lilly yawned and she got ready for her first day of summer.

James turned his head and saw a terrible sight. His dear friend Sirius Black once again had got himself in a long stretch of trouble. The night before had been wild for the two of them. Sirius looked at James from under a table at a small cafe. "Well mate can you do me a favor?" Sirius asked from under his table. "Yeah Si?" James sleepily said getting up from the corner of the cafe. "GET ME THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP!!!!!" Sirius screamed. James decided that this was very funny and Sirius believed the broken table over him was a death trap somehow made it very funny. "Well Sirius..." James aid comely pacing across the floor "why would I?" "JAMES!!!!!!!!" Sirius said pushing the planks of wood away from himself but not making any progress "this is not funny!" James crouched next to Sirius and said "Did you answer my question? No? Well I'm not getting you out of there." James started as he sat down on the heap that was another broken pile of furniture.

"James??? Sirius???? Guys come on it's time to pick up Lils from her house! Guys?" Remus yelled at the Potter house. Mr. Potter came out the front door. "Lupin boy! What do you want?" he said cheerily. "Um… hey Mr. P is James inside?" "No I'm afraid he and Sirius left yesterday after school to go to some cafe and the missus has been very concerned but I know James wouldn't get himself into too much of a mess." "Let's hope "said Remus running to the Cafe in his swimming trunks and a red tee shirt.

Lily looked at her clock on the end table. 9:00. _the boys should be here any minute _she thought to herself. Then of course a KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK on the Evans' front door. Lily brushed her hair back as it was a bit messed up by laying on the couch. " I'm Coming!!" she yelled as she ran across the living room. " Ok you're finally here guy- Mari?" Lily said in surprise that her cousin was standing in front of her. "LILY!!!" Mari said hugging her cousin very closely. "What are you doing here? And what happened to my puny cousin? What did you do with her?" Lily laughed heading inside with Mari behind her. "So what happened?" Lily demanded as she carried half of Mari's' bags upstairs. " I just…. Felt so different after my last visit. Like your magic personality rubbed off on me." Mari said yanking open the guest room door. Both girls threw the duffel bags and suitcase and other assortment of cases on the bedroom floor. " I would have the boys do it but they haven't gotten here yet." sighed Lilly. Mari's eyes lit up. " Malfoy and Roberts???? " Mari screeched. Lily laughed "no silly. Lupin and Black and…" Lilly sighed " Potter." "you still have a thing for him?" Mari said coolly. Lily turned beet red realizing her slip. "uh…well… not…. Umm……… Mari…" she stammered " OKAY YES I LIKE HIM! I REALLY REALLY DO! I MEAN HOW CAN I NOT?!?!?!!?" words erupted from her insides rushing out. " so that is the grand secret of Lily Evans the good fairy, magnificent witch? " Mari giggled. " well, I think you should go out with that Malfoy boy. What's his name? Luscious? Well I'll call him Malfoy." Lily smiled and asked her why she should go out with a boy she doesn't like. "well because he likes you!" Mari said before realizing the look on Lilly's face.

James, Sirius and Remus were trudging uphill laughing as Si told about the crazy night he had hitting on girls in the café. " Well at least you didn't hit on Lils," Remus joked. James tensed noticeably. "James? Are you feeling okay?" Sirius looked at his friends clenched fists and pale face. "I'm…I'm fine, Si. Just upset that- we're late. That's all." Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius and they secretly smiled.

_DING DONG! DING DONG! _"Who is saying 'ding dong' Lily?" Mari asked as she surfed though the channels. Lilly laughed and she rushed to the door. Just as she was about to open it she stopped. " Mari…." "yes?" "Does my hair look okay?" "open the stupid door you twit!" Lily frowned and opened the door to the boys. " Thank Dumbledore you three finally got here. I was afraid I would have to spend all week with her." Lily pointed at the couch where Mari was sitting cross legged eating orange popcorn. "Hey guys!" Mari laughed getting up to hug her friends, "Remus! James! Good to see you. And, who is the funny lad holding that pile of beach things?" she joked. Sirius was struggling to keep his balance under the stack of surfboards, skates, buckets, towels, and overnight bags. He peered around to try to get some help but Lily was in his way. "Mmph..what?" he asked. Lily had on her 'you don't question me' trademark look. "Play nicely, Si" "huh?" Sirius looked to the other side of him and saw James and Remus talking to the hottest girl he had ever seen. His jaw dropped. He dropped the entire pile of stuff. Everyone's heads snapped around to look at him. "uh, oops?" Sirius stepped around the pile to the girl. "and, who might you be?" he asked with his sexiest smile. Mari giggled and smiled back. "the hottest witch-in-training you've ever seen." she said and walked upstairs.

"She is…WOW." Sirius said collapsing onto the sofa. "Look," Lily said sitting beside Sirius "I know you like to sleep around with girls but lay off my family ok? You are like a brother to me and it doesn't seem-right. You understand, right?" she said. "You-You are related to that goddess walking the Earth?" Sirius leaned back against the couch "whoa". "Of course I am. And you know her believe it or not. You REJECTED her at last years dance. Now do you know who she is?" Lily said getting up to get changed. Sirius looked amazed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, there is no way in hell that beauty perfectionist is the scrawny stick of a Mari that I rejected last year. No way!" Sirius covered his face with his hands. "Gotta go change. Boys you can change in the upstairs bathroom." Lily skipped out of the living room. Remus caught James looking at her butt as she left. " You want that don't cha boy?" Remus joked. "Mari? Mari? Mari?" Sirius was still confused. James turned red "what? I don't know what you are talking about Remus.". "look, James everyone knows you have the hots for Lils except her." Remus pulled his bag out of the pile of junk by the door. " make your move already Potter or someone else will.". Remus began to mount the stairs. "Who?" James asked pulling his own bag out of the pile. Remus shrugged and Sirius snapped back to reality. "That Malfoy jerk." he said scarfing down some popcorn. James frowned but showed no expression to his friend when he turned around "Lily likes the classy type so, why would she like me over him-not that I care." he stammered.

Mari smiled as she fled upstairs to her room to get changed for the big party Rebecca Lumen was hosting at the manor her dad owned. _Wow. That jerk has the nerve to try lousy pick up lines on me after he humiliated me last year! How shallow can you get? What an arse. Well he is really sexy. And I did flirt with him. No. He sleeps with every girl in school. But Lily and the other boys still really like him. And, Lily is nothing if not trustworthy. Well besides that she's wild too. But Black is such and awesome last name. I wish it were mine. No! What is wrong with me? He is an insensitive jerk and a dog! I can't open up to him or love him. He humiliated me in front of the entire house. But he is so sexy, he likes me and I bet he shags great. Ahhhhh! Stop it Mari get a hold of yourself. Just, get ready for the party. One thing at a time. _During her freak out Mari had gotten to the guestroom and changed into a bathing suit and put some shorts and a tank top on top of it. Now for make up she got to Lily's room just as her cousin got up the steps. "Well?" Lilly asked. "I need makeup." Mari said hoping her rebel cousin owned cosmetics. As if reading Mari's' mind Lily laughed " Look, rebel chicks have to look hot too ya know. I have _the_ best nail polish, earrings, eyeliner, lip gloss, blush, lipstick, eye shadow, false eyelashes, and anything else you can imagine. Papa Evans spoils me!". Mari sighed as Lily opened the door "yeah, grandpa Evans loved you most. Darn muggle." Mari entered Lily's room and plopped down on the bed next to a guitar. Lyrics sat next to it. "Lily you aren't still trying to go into the music biz, are you?" Lily bit her nail. " No I just like to express myself." She gave Mari a quick smile as she pulled a box full of cosmetics out of the closet. Mari scanned the lyrics and read out loud;

'_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you'_

Mari sighed. Lily grabbed the paper. "Mari you never saw that. If some one found out I wrote down something- mushy I would be the laughing stalk of the school." Mari looked into the box, " I never saw what now?" Lily gave her a small smile. Mari picked up bright green nail polish to match her shirt and some blush and baby blue eye shadow to go with the dangling earrings she found. "This will be fun Lily. I hear everyone from school will be there. I might even get talked up or asked out." Mari said putting on blush in the vanity mirror Lily had in the back corner of her room. " Don't be so rude," Lilly said reaching for some indigo nail polish " you know Si wants to move in first so give him a chance." Mari pulled away from the mirror to show off her handiwork. She grabbed a headband and slid it on top of her sandy hair. " How's Petunia?" "Moping." Lily replied stabbing studs into the holes in the top of her ear "all she says is I need to be 'normal', as if she know what that is." The girls finished the rest in silence. Lily slid shorter shorts than the ones she had on above her bikini bottoms and a tube top on her torso. "Lily…" "You aren't the only one looking for a boyfriend miss. Skimpytop." Mari frowned. "Potter does NOT like you. He wants a more-stable relationship than the ones you have. I can't believe you chase after him like this." Just then there was something moving away from the door.


End file.
